Groverbeth beginnings of a sort
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: just a side story to Fair is Fair. :D i hope you like it! It is groverbeth the second BESTEST couple in Percy Jackson :D


Just something I did for a friend and it is kind of a side story to Fair is Fair. It is Groverbeth and yeah it's a badass couple :D flames will be used to relight my heart!

**The Phobia of Weed-Whackers**

"Grover!" Juniper called jumping up to hug him.

"Hey Juniper! I haven't seen you in forever!" he said with a smile. Percy watched Annabeths reaction as he ate his pasta.

"What?" she hissed noticing his look.

"Nothing. You green monster." He giggled to himself.

"You are going to die. And I am not a green monster!"

"You are such green jell-o you don't even know."

"I like green jell-o!" Grover said appearing with Juniper cuddled up to him.

"I bet you do." Percy said smiling widely.

"I am not green jell-o you gay fish."

"Hey!" Percy said only to receive a slap to the back of his head.

"Annabeth, Percy you guys want to go canoeing with us?" Juniper asked brightly.

"Sure, I am sure both of us would love to!" Percy answered feeling the cold glare on his back. "Annabeth you should come!"

"Of course, why not? You will force me anyways." She said standing up and brushing herself off.

It was no secret, except to the oblivious Grover and the clingy Juniper, that Annabeth had a crush on the satyr. They were dating, well if you call holding hands and staying at camp dating, for a few weeks. They broke it off and Percy and Annabeth got together. That lasted 2 months and they broke up, viciously. Not violently but it was an argument for the books and the fact he had a breakdown as he was about to propose.

Grover and Juniper walked off and left the two alone. "Oh my gods Annabeth you are so jealous of Juniper! You looked like you were about to take a weed-whacker to her!" Percy hissed as a nymph took his plate.

"That's a good idea," Annabeth said ominously and Percy turned white as the blood fled his face. "Seaweed brain you may have a good brain in you yet."

"Nonononononononono! ANNABETH YOU CAN'T KILL HER!" Percy shouted after her as she ran off to the Big House. He sighed and slumped down. "Well I might as well go join Grover."

He wandered over to the lake shore.

Grover looked highly uncomfortable as Juniper chatted on and on about something that sounded terrifyingly like a wedding.

"Hey Grover, I have to warn you Annabeth seems to be a little… on edge." He said and got a questioning look.

"Well why? Is she… um… you know?"

"Not that I know of. And like she would tell anyone that G-man. Oh Juniper she is-," the roar of an engine cut him off. Grover went white and Juniper went a light green. He turned around cautiously and he as well went white.

"Get off him you bush!" She hissed with a comically crazy look in her eye and raised her weed-whacker up aiming straight for the nymph (she is a nymph right?).

Juniper screamed and ran off letting go of Grover in the process. Annabeth didn't let up after that. She began chasing the poor girl around screaming curses in ancient Greek and screaming "HE IS MINE!" at the top of her lungs.

Percy stood by the shocked Grover who looked like he just had the wind knocked out of him. He folded his arms and sighed.

"She still likes you a lot, you know." He said patting his friend on the back.

"I thought she didn't!" he said and sat on the sandy beach the sand attaching to his furry legs.

"Well, she does so I suggest, before she turns Juniper into a wheat grass shake, to break up with her and ask Annabeth out." He said and Grover sighed slouching.

"Why is dating so hard?!" he cried out making Percy smile. "Curse you Aphrodite!"

Percy looked around hearing an odd laughter that was out of place. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Grover asked getting up and shaking off the sand. "Okay I am going to follow your advice. I hope this works." He said running off to Annnabeth currently being held back by several Ares, Athena, and Apollo campers. She was yelling and growling at Juniper who was hiding in the trees.

"Ah, Luke I wish you could see this; you would know exactly what to do."

"JUNIPER STAY THE HADES AWAY FROM HIM!" Annabeth yelled.

Grover ran up and slapped her face, light enough not to leave a mark, but hard enough to get her attention.

"Annabeth snap out of it!" he said sternly. "Juniper is gone into hiding she isn't near me."

She instantly calmed down and turned off the smallish handheld machine. "Oh," she blushed. "Sorry you guys."

"Yeah whatever." The campers said and they dissipated to their previous activities.

"Annabeth that was a… um interesting display." He commented fearing a bit for his life.

She went red. "I um… I-I… sorry I didn't mean to go crazy like that on your girlfriend." She spat the word girlfriend.

"Well the funny thing is she isn't my girlfriend."

"Since when?"

"Since two weeks ago when I broke up with her, she just hasn't gotten it into her head and I don't want to rip her heart out and stomp on it with my hooves."

"Yourhoovesarecute." Annabeth slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

They started walking and talking along the beach. Hours passed and the sun began to set.

"So I told her! And she kept saying 'what?' and I just kept repeating myself. Over and over!"

"Oh I am sorry." She noticed the sky and that it was darkening. "I need to get back they are going to send the harpies after me." Annabeth grimaced and they turned around heading back to the camp.

When they reached the Athena cabin she stopped. "Well this is my stop." She smiled up at him. He was taller than her now and had his more defined male features. His brown hair was cut short in more of an army shave and his face had cleared. He was really handsome and highly attractive.

He smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." She smiled back and they locked eyes. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well goodnight Annabeth," he whispered and high-tailed it out of there with pink dusting his cheeks.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip trying to hide her smile. She failed and started to squeal and blushed herself.

She had trumped over that plant and gained her man. She was ecstatic and prayed to the gods she wouldn't mess this up.

All in all, despite she almost made a grass milkshake out of a harmless ditzy nymph and she called someone a fish, it had been a good day that ended perfectly. Let's face it she was happier with a satyr than a son of the big three.

**FIN.**

Hope you liked it, I know it felt a little rushed-ish but whatever! R&R!!!! :D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D


End file.
